happily ever after
by kandiland
Summary: i thought chris deserved a happy ending after what happened at wrestlemaia (actually written a long time ago...just never posted)


I wrote this a long time ago I just never posted it...tends to be a trend for me. This takes place way back to just after wrestle mania. I thought Chris deserved a happy ending. So I came up with 3 scenarios really and this was one of them.  
  
I stared up at my former and I must stress former best friend and my, well, whatever the hell she was in disbelief. This wasn't happening. I can't believe this. The ref attempts to help me up but I swat his hand away. I somehow manage to get out of the ring and walk out the looser tunnel. God damn if that wasn't appropriate. I walk furiously down the hallway and find the nearest exit. I walk outside and my entire body begins to shake although that may be because it's March in New York and I didn't even bother to grab my t-shirt that I wore to the ring. The image of Jay's hands on her hair and his lips on hers keep playing over and over in my head. I stumble down the remaining steps learching my upper body forward just in time for my stomach to turn violently causing the bile to rise up over my throat and spill out on to the sidewalk in front of me. I rest my hands on my knees trying to get a hold of myself. I can feel my eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. No! I won't let that creepy little bastard and his bitch have the satisfaction. His, she's his. How did this happen? I stumble my way backwards until the back of my legs hit the steps and I sit down in a heap. I hear the door open behind me. Can't those ass clowns leave me alone for five minutes? I can't handle seeing anyone right now. Maybe if I don't' turn around whoever it is will go away. "Y?" I hear a familiar voice say.  
  
I turn around in shock wiping my wet eyes sniffing then clearing my throat. "Amy. Hi." I say then go back to staring in front of me. I wonder what she wants. Probably to rub it in my face no doubt. Just what I need right now. Although if any one deserved to do just that it would be her.  
  
"I um, saw what happened. How are you holding up?" She asks in a quiet voice.  
  
I sigh heavily and feel tears streaming down my face and I shake my head. She sits down next to me and rests her head on my shoulder and wraps her arms around my arm. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe that either of them would do something like that."  
  
"I loved her you know." I say "I never actually came out and said it but I did." Where did all these tears come from anyway?  
  
"I know you did. I know you did." She says "Do you want to get out of here? I'll take you if you do. You're not in any shape to drive." I nod "Ok, I'll be right back I'm going to get our stuff." She gets up and I grab her arm to stop her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I ask  
  
"Because no one deserves that." She said simply and walks quickly into the building. I have been so wrapped up in my own stuff lately that I had almost forgotten what she had been through. She is much stronger that I ever gave her credit for. Soon the door reopens and Amy comes back out weighed down with luggage. I get up and gladly take my bag from her. We walk toward the parking lot and get stopped by a crowd of people wanting autographs. I look up and see Amy looking back at me and mouths I'm sorry. I almost manage a smile and mouth back it's ok. When the crowd finally disperses we head toward my car. "Sorry we'll have to take your car, I um, came with Trish."  
  
"Oh yeah ok." I say and hit the unlock button and toss her the keys. I open the back door and toss in my stuff and slid in the front seat slouching down. Amy climbed in next to me. She puts the keys in the ignition and I grab her hand and squeeze it a little "Thank you." She just smiles and nods and turns on the car and the radio begins to play.  
  
100 days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
100 lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same...  
  
Amy reaches over and hits a preset button  
  
I've tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone...  
  
Amy then reaches over and turns it off. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok everything else is against me today why shouldn't the radio be?" I mutter. We ride the rest of the way back in a comfortable silence. We get out of the car and grab our luggage and head into the hotel. "Um, Amy could you, I mean..." I sigh "It's just; I don't want to be alone right now."  
  
"Sure no problem. I was staying with Trish and I don't really want to be around that back stabbing, fake, not even worth the one dollar Canadian you bet on her, what was it, filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom feeding trash bag hoe?" Amy says. I can't help but laugh at that. We get to my room and walk in and discard our stuff and I flop down on the bed. I feel the bed sink down so Amy must be sitting on the bed too.  
  
"A? About the bet...did I ever tell you I was...sorry about that...because yeah, I am...very sorry. There are really no words I can say that can justify doing that. It was really stupid and juvenile and if I could take it back I would."  
  
"I believe you. I saw how you acted toward Trish, how you still do. You would have deserved and Oscar for your performance since the whole thing came out. And I could tell you didn't really want to go through with the whole battle of the sex's thing." Amy says  
  
"You're right I didn't. I never wanted to fight either one of you. I should have gone with my conscience and never let Christian tag me in. I tried so hard to make up for all of that. I tried so hard to make her see that I...and it was all for nothing. All of it! IT DIDN'T MEAN SHIT!" I slam my fist down on the bed and Amy jumps a little. "I'm sorry. It's just I liked who I was when I was with her you know? She managed to unlock something inside me that I had closed off for so long." I sniff back tears that were already swelling up in my eyes threatening to spill over. "She helped remind me that I am a better person than the one I had been being. She saw that and took advantage of it like some god damn vulture and managed to take all of that away from me too. I don't think I could stick around to watch her rub it in my face."  
  
I look over at Amy and I see tears are streaming down her face. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm gonna quit." I say  
  
"No you can't do that." She says  
  
"I just can't think of a reason to stay." I say quietly. I watch the look on her face go from sadness to one of anger.  
  
"You don't have a reason to stay? YOU don't have a reason to stay?!" She yells at me through her tears "Let's review my live lately shall we? First I return only to be fired my by my skeezy boss because I won't sleep with him. Oh, then theirs Molly and Gail before she got hurt who have been on me like flies on shit since day freaking one. Yeah sure I attacked them first but that's just details. Then Matt my long time boyfriend goes to the trouble of switching shows just so he could publicly humiliate me on national TV and cost me my job once again. I was torn apart, my world had been turned upside down and the one person who gave enough of a crap to do anything about it only did so because he thought it would get me into bed with him." She takes in a few shuddered breaths "Oh god! Is that why you wanted me here tonight? Is that all I'm good for?" She sits Indian style and rests her elbows on her legs and puts her head in her hands. Her body starts to shake with sobs. I scoot over next to her and force her to sit up and fight with her for a few seconds but manage to get her to move her hands from her face. She looks down and I raise her head and she jerks it away but I turn it back to me.  
  
"Hey look at me. Look at me. I am so sorry that you even had the slightest reason to ask me those questions. I swear, look at me, I swear that I would NEVER treat you like that. When I asked you to stay with me believe me sex was the farthest thing from my mind." Then I say playfully "Not that I would mind, I mean, I've always thought you were pretty hot." Amy smirks at me and reaches up and grabs a pillow and hits me with it. "Hey. I was serious. You know you're beautiful. You're smart, and your heart is huge. You can get in the ring and mix it up with the guys like no other girl can, and you have no idea how incredibly sexy that is. And the way you are your own person and just kind of do your own thing no matter what anyone else thinks is really cool. I admire you so much; you started with nothing and look how far you've come."  
  
"Thanks." She says and hugs me. "But why would they treat me like that? I mean god I didn't even feel that much like a whore when I was stripping."  
  
I hug her tight. "God I'm so sorry. I really can't answer that. I wish I could but I can't." I say as she wipes away a few remaining tears.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you either you know." She says  
  
"What?" I say not really understanding what she was getting at.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you. That's not why she did what she did. If she was stupid enough to believe that you didn't care about her after everything you've been through for her, it's her that doesn't deserve you not the other way around. Remember that." Amy says  
  
"Thanks A." I say and smile for the first time since this whole thing happened. "Gee what a couple of emotional train wrecks we are aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Amy says and laughs a little "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I think I am. I do have the sudden urge to kick Matt and Christian's asses for how they treated you, but I think I'll be ok now." I say and push a strand of the front of her hair behind her ear. "Well uh, it's getting late we should probably get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah." She says softly. I lay down physically and mentally exhausted. I can hear A turn out the light. It surprises me when she lies down and moves herself over close to me resting her head on my chest draping an arm over me moving her fingers lightly over my side. I smile lightly and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. This actually feels pretty nice. I could definitely get used to being like this with her. Where did that come from? I don't really know why but I lean down and kiss her gently on the forehead. She looks up at me and smiles and I lean down to kiss her again, this time lightly on the lips twice. Just these little kisses are enough to make my heart be a little faster. So I kiss her again this time a little longer. "Good night."  
  
"Night." I say. I watch her close her eyes and soon her breathing slows and I can tell she's asleep. I take one of my hands and bring it up to touch my lips. Maybe I'll get my happy ending after all. 


End file.
